1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display panels, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel which can prevent a Mura from forming at the time of physical impact or vibration for improving a display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, flat display devices are spot lighted as a next generation display devices, which can overcome drawbacks of cathode ray tubes CRT to enable to fabricate the display device lighter and smaller than before. As an example of typical flat display devices, there are liquid crystal display devices, organic light display devices, and so on.
The liquid crystal display device controls a light transmissivity of liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy by using an electric field for displaying a picture. The liquid crystal display device is provided with a liquid crystal display panel having an upper substrate and a lower substrate bonded together opposite to each other, column spacers for maintaining a fixed cell gap between the two substrates, and liquid crystals filled in the cell gap. In the liquid crystal display panels, there are a passive type liquid crystal display panel having column lines formed on the upper substrate and row lines formed on the lower substrate perpendicular to each other, and an active type liquid crystal display panel having a thin film transistor array formed on the upper substrate and a color filter array formed on the lower substrate.
In the meantime, the column spacers in the liquid crystal display panel have dot shapes or ball shapes formed at corners of each of the pixel regions. And, in order to improve a cell gap maintaining capability, though a plurality of dot column spacers or ball spacers are formed, upon application of an external pressure, a Mura phenomenon takes place as shown in FIG. 1.